A Christmas Carol
A Christmas Carol '''is the tenth episode of the first season of the fanfic '''Glee: The Next Direction. It is the Christmas episode of the season. The episode was first released on the 12th of January, 2014 and was written by QuickForeverr. It's Christmas time at McKinley! Marley and the New Directions try to find a new tradition, and find one: Boys verse Girls with Christmas Carols. Natalie hasn't completed a New Years Resolution, and hastily tries to fulfill it. Meanwhile, Olivia is left at home with her sister. Writing for this episode began on the 7th of January, following a hiatus. Writing was finished on the 12th of January. Songs *The album, Glee: The Next Direction Christmas Album, will contain these songs. Cast Main Cast *Sophia Davis created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Ricardo Fernandez created by REBƎLReloaded. *Aidan McKensie created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Kyle Jackson created by BlaineGleek7. *Kai Johnson created by Samcedesandklaineforever. *Monica Parks created by RiseAgainsT. *Marley Rose created by Glee. *Natalie Simmons created by Xoxoamyxoxo. *Leah Williamson created by QuickForeverr. Recurring Cast *Olivia Ford-Harris created by GinaSays16. *Diana Reyes created by Mrssimonanderson21. *Cody Ryanson created by Coleisawesome. *Jason Smith created by BlaineGleek7. *Lauren Swann created by Bartieandquick+6. *Amber Whitman created by Nonametothinkof. Co-Stars *Lizzie Harris created by GinaSays16. Episode Leah and Rocky have formed a strong friendship, which lead Leah lying to Aidan, who outed Rocky as gay to the club. Meanwhile, Jason and Kyle hit rocks again. Sophia and Kai went all the way, but Sophia soon finds out that she had been played. That's what you've missed on Glee: The Next Direction! ---- In the middle of the Choir Room, stands a Christmas Tree. Marley looks at it, and smiles. She gets out boxes from underneath the piano, full or ornaments. Marley then turns her head, and looks at the clock, and sees that there is only five minutes left until the club meeting. ---- When the New Directions arrive, they take their seats, but all stare blankly at the bare Christmas tree. "So, when I was in this club, we used to decorate the Christmas tree," Marley explains. "However, instead of listening to Christmas carols, we would sing one!" "I love that idea!" expresses Monica. "Do you want us to do that?" asks a smiling Cody. "Of course!" Marley says, pointing at the band members, who begin to play the tune to Rockin' Around the Christmas Tree. Kai: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree At the Christmas party hop Aidan: Mistletoe hung where you can see Every couple tries to stop As the New Directions run around the Choir Room, each holding a different type of ornament, Kai and Sophia lock eyes. Blushing a little, Sophia turns to the tree, and drapes some tinsel on a branch, before turning away. Amber: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree Let the Christmas Spirit ring Later we'll have some pumpkin pie and we'll do some caroling Diana and Sophia: You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing "Let's be jolly Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Monica: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree Have a happy holiday Everyone's dancing merrily In a new old fashioned way Aidan with New Directions: You will get a sentimental feeling When you hear voices singing "Let's be jolly; Deck the halls with boughs of holly" Sophia with New Directions: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree At the Christmas party hop Mistletoe hung where you can see Every couple tries to stop Kai and Monica with New Directions: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree Have a happy holiday Everyone's dancing merrily In the new (New Directions: New!) old (New Directions: Old!) fa (New Directions: Fa!)-shioned(New Directions: -shioned!) way! (New Directions: Rockin' around the Christmas Tree!) As the song comes to a close, the New Directions stand around the Christmas tree, in awe of how beautiful it looks. "Amazing!" says a breathless Kyle. As the club takes their seats, Marley begins to talk again. "So, that was one of my glee club traditions," she explains, "we are going to continue that one, but I feel like we should make one of our own. Any suggestions?" "We could do a Secret Santa?" suggest Rocky. "No..." Marley says. "Kiss each other under the misletoe," Diana says. "No, give me more ideas!" Marley says, clasping her hands in desperation. "How about a boys verse girls, with a twist - Christmas carols?" suggests Aidan. "Get praciticing!" Marley exclaims. ---- After school, Olivia hopped off the bus, and began to make her way to her home. She walked passed a fellow Cheerio, and smiled to her. After a short walk, Olivia walked up the steps leading to her front door. She reached into her back-pack and rummaged through it until she found her key. As the door swung open, Olivia carefully put her bag down, and walked through the house. "Olivia, dear, is that you?" asks her mother from the kitchen. "Yes, mother", Olivia replies, walking into the room. She sits on the stool, and faces her mum. "Tomorrow night, your father and I will be out, so you have to watch Lizzie," Olivia's mother informs her. "Where are you going?" Olivia asks, curious. "We're going to watch your brothers Christmas assembly at his school," she says. Marley plays a few keys on the piano, but quickly stops when her phone buzzes, alerting her to a text message. She scoops it off the piano lid, and opens the message. Sorry, Marley, but I'm not going to be here for Christmas, this class is getting harder" "Jake..." Marley mutters, a bit resentful, as she turns her phone off, without replying to him. ---- Lauren gets a knock on her office door, and she calls out "come in!" Jason opens the door, and takes a seat. "Thank you for coming at this time. I know you may want to be at home, doing your homework, or playing video games, but this was the only time slot," Lauren explains. "Four-forty five is okay by me," Jason says. "Okay, Jason, inform me of what has happened," Lauren asks, gently. "Well Kyle came over to my house, and we were getting all romantic, but then I spoke about sex, and he just ran out, I haven't spoken to him since," Jason tells Lauren. "I see. Did you tell him you want to have sex?" Lauren asks. "I think so, I can't really remember, i was caught up in the happy moment," Jason replies. "Do you want to have sex?" Lauren asks, avoiding eye contact. "I guess, but I'm happy to wait…" Jason mutters. "Tell him that, then!" ---- Leah and Sophia enter the Choir Room the next day, and see that everyone else is seated. "Sorry we're late," Sophia says. "We just had a biology test that we stayed overtime for". "It's alright, take a seat," Marley says. The two oblige, and Sophia seats as far away from Kai as possible. "So, like last time we had a competition, we'll have a members from each team come up and I'll flip a coin," Marley tells the club. "The winner chooses who goes first". "I volunteer for the girls," Monica says, raising her hand. "Any objections?" Marley asks, looking at the other five girls, who shake their heads. "For the boys?" Marley says, addressing the six boys. "I will," says Rocky. "Come up here you two!" Marley says. The New Directions clap as Monica and Rocky make their way to the front. "Ready?" Marley asks. "Ready!" they say in unison. Marley flips the coin, and Monica yells "HEADS". Rocky quickly says "tails", and the coin lands. Marley looks at it, picks it up, and looks at the two. "It's heads!" "The girls will go first!" Monica says. The six girls stand at the front of the Choir Room, while the six boys and Marley fill up the seats. "We'll be performing All I Want for Christmas Is You by Mariah Carey," says Leah. The music begins to play, and the girls begin to sing. Sophia: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree As the girls dance around the room, Sophia catches eye contact with Kai, and she immediately goes red. Natalie with Sophia and Leah: I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you, yeah. Leah: I don't want a lot for Christmas There is just one thing I need And I don't care about the presents Underneath the Christmas tree Sophia and Natalie with Leah: I don't need to hang my stocking There upon the fireplace Santa Claus won't make me happy With a toy on Christmas Day Leah with New Directions Girls: I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true All I want for Christmas is you You, baby Sophia: Oh, I won't ask for much this Christmas I won't even wish for snow And I'm just gonna keep on waiting Underneath the mistletoe Leah: I won't make a list and send it To the North Pole for Saint Nick I won't even stay awake to Hear those magic reindeer click Natalie with Leah and Sophia: 'Cause I just want you here tonight Holding on to me so tight What more can I do? Baby, all I want for Christmas is you You, baby Leah, Natalie and Sophia: Oh, all the lights are shining So brightly everywhere And the sound of children's Laughter fills the air Sophia and Leah: And everyone is singing I hear those sleigh bells ringing Santa, won't you bring me the one I really need? Won't you please bring my baby to me? Natalie with New Directions Girls: Oh, I don't want a lot for Christmas This is all I'm asking for I just want to see my baby Standing right outside my door Leah, Natalie and Sophia: Oh, I just want you for my own More than you could ever know Make my wish come true Baby, all I want for Christmas is You, baby Sophia with New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you, baby Leah with New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you, baby Natalie with New Directions Girls: All I want for Christmas is you, baby Leah, Natalie and Sophia: All I want for Christmas is you, baby The boys clap, and Marley stands up, smiling. "That was beautiful, girls!" "Thank you, thank you!" says Monica, bowing. "Boys, it's your turn!" Marley says, sitting back down. The girls make their way to the seats, while the boys stand up. Sophia and Kai pass each other, and Sophia rolls her eyes at him. "We'll be singing Jingle Bell Rock by Bobby Helms," says Aidan. Aidan and Kai: Jingle bell, jingle bell Jingle bell rock Jingle bell swing And jingle bells ring Aidan with New Directions Boys: Snowin' and blowin' Up bushels of fun Now the jingle hop has begun Aidan and Kai: Jingle bell, jingle bell Jingle bell rock Jingle bells chime in Jingle bell time Kai with New Directions Boys: Dancin' and prancin' In jingle bell square In the frosty air Aidan: What a bright time Kai: It's the right time Aidan: To rock the night away Kai: Jingle bell, time Aidan: Is a swell time Kai: To go glidin' in a Aidan and Kai: one horse sleigh Aidan and Kai with New Directions Boys: Giddy-up, jingle horse Pick up your feet Jingle around the clock Mix and mingle In a jinglin' beat That's the jingle bell rock After the performance, the girls clap, and the boys smile. Marley walks to the front of the Choir Room as the boys take their seats. "I've decided on the winner," Marley says. "Drumroll please!" The New Directions begin to make one on the seats and their laps, as Marley takes a deep breath. "THE WINNER IS... THE BOYS" Marley says. "I think a real contributor to the decision is that I'm not a fan of the song the girls sung, but I adore the one the boys sang. However, that is not my favourite Christmas song, but it's a close second". "Marley?" says a quiet Amber. "Yes, Amber?" "What's your favourite Christmas carol?" Amber asks, smiling. "I really love The Most Wonderful Day of the Year, as it reminds me if happiness" Marley replies. Leah stands up, smiling and points to the band. "HIT IT!" She calls out. Leah: We're on the island of misfit toys Here we don't want to stay Rocky: We want to travel with Santa Claus in his magic sleigh Leah goes over to Marley, and holds out her hand, inviting her to join in. Marley takes her hand, and sings. Marley: A pack full of toys means a sack full of joys For millions of girls and for millions of boys When Christmas day is here The most wonderful day of the year Monica: A jack-in-the-box waits for children to shout "Wake up! Don't you know that it's time to come out!" When Christmas day is here The most wonderful day of the year Leah and Rocky with New Directions: Toys galore scattered on the floor There's no room for more And it's all because of Santa Claus Marley: A scooter for Jimmy A dolly for Sue The kind that will even say "How do you do?" Leah: When Christmas day is here The most wonderful day of the year Leah: How'd you like to be a spotted elephant? Rocky: Or a choo-choo with square wheels on your caboose! Monica: Or a water pistol that shoots... jelly? New Directions: We are all misfits! Marley and Leah with New Directions: If we're on the island of unwanted toys We'll miss all the fun with the girls and the boys When Christmas day is here The most wonderful, wonderful Wonderful, wonderful Wonderful day of the year! ---- After the meeting, Natalie walks out, and looks a little upset. She walks over to her locker, and gets out a book.'' I've just realised that I've gave up on another of my New Years Resolutions. This year I was supposed to be open about my sexuality, or at least tell someone. It's nearly Christmas, and I still haven't done that. It makes me a little upset,'' Natalie narrates.'' I think the person I should tell most is Sophia, she always accepts me for who I am, and only that.'' ---- Olivia walks onto the field, ready for Cheerios practice. In seconds, a Cheerio walks over to Olivia. "Olivia, party at mine tonight!" she says. "Can't tonight, looking after my sister," Olivia mutters back. "Sorry?" the Cheerio says. "I can't hear you?" "Can't come," Olivia says audibly. "Oh..." the Cheerio says, walking away. ---- After Cheerios practice, Natalie walks through the halls. I have to do it now, she narrates, determined. "Sophia!" she says, as she reaches Sophia's locker. "Hey Nat," Sophia replies. "So, considering it's Christmas time, I think that we should tell each other secrets," Natalie says, hopefully. "Okay!" Sophia says, smiling. "I'll go first?" "Yeah, okay!" Natalie says. "A few nights ago, I lost my virginity to Kai!" Sophia says, quite loudly. "Oh..." Natalie says, unsure of how to reply. "What's your secret?" Sophia asks. "I'm a lesbian..." Natalie whispers. ---- Later that night, Natalie is standing in front of her mirror. Natalie begins to narrate, Sophia took it well, which makes me happy... If people take it like that, then it's a lot easier to come out. Natalie sits down on her bed, and turns on some music. When she realises it's Silent Night, she begins to sing along to it. Natalie: Silent night, holy night All is calm, all is bright Round yon Virgin Mother and Child Holy Infant so tender and mild Sleep in heavenly peace Sleep,Sleep in heavenly peace Hohh Ohh Ohh Silent night, holy night! Shepherds quake at the sight Glories stream from heaven afar Heavenly hosts sing Alleluia! Christ, the Saviour is born Oh Christ, the Saviour is born Ohh Silent night, holy night Son of God, love's pure light Radiant beams from Thy holy face With the dawn of redeeming grace Oh Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth Oooooh, Jesus, Lord, at Thy birth Woah Ohh Ohh ah, Sleep in heavenly peace Ohh, Sleep in heavenly peace Olivia walks down her stairs, and sees the door close. "Lizzie! Where are you?" she calls out. "Watching TV," a voice replies. "Okay, and remember your bedtime is eight!" Olivia says. "It's five-thirty now, so two and a half hours!" "Okay, Liv!" Lizzie shouts back. ---- Marley is sitting on her bed, going through music for Sectionals, when her mum walks in. "Hello, Marley," her mother says. "Mum!" Marley says, hugging her. "Hey Marley," she says. "So, I remembered that your first Sectionals was before Christmas... Did I miss this one?" "No, mum!" Marley replies, smiling. "It's just been post-poned for two weeks after Christmas". "Okay, thank you dear," Millie Rose says, walking towards the door. "Remember to remind me, I want to watch your fabulous work!" "I will," Marley says, smiling. ---- Jason raises his fist and knocks on the door. He waits silently for it to be opened. After twenty-four counts, the door swings open to show Kyle. "What do you want?" says Kyle, clearly annoyed. "Listen, I love you, I didn't want to be sexual. I can wait if you want!" Jason says, very quickly. "Slow down!" Kyle laughs, "What did you say?" "I will wait if you want to!" Jason replies. "I love you, and I don't want anything to change that". Kyle leans forward and kisses Jason on the lips. "Thank you". ---- Olivia walks into the room that Lizzie is in, and looks at the Christmas tree covering most of one wall. "What do you want for Christmas, Liv?" Lizzie asks. "Good question..." Olivia replies, pondering the question. "Well, I guess I'd like some One Direction merch. What do you want?" "I want a toothbrush," Lizzie replies, smiling. "A toothbrush?" Olivia asks, frowning her eyebrows. "An electric one. I also want some make-up, a puppy and the new barbie doll," Lizzie says. "You're six, you don't need make-up!" Olivia says, smiling. "But I want to be like you! Your make-up is pretty!" Lizzie says, gently touching Olivia's face. "Thank you, Lizzie," she replies. ---- As Olivia tucks Lizzie into bed, she leans down, and kisses Lizzie on the forehead. "Night, Lizzie," she says, and walks over to the exit. As she goes, Lizzie's hand grabs onto her arm, "Sing to me?" "What do you want me to sing?" Olivia asks. "My favourite Christmas carol?" Lizzie asks. "Santa Claus Is Coming To Town, right?" "Yes!" Lizzie says. "For you, Lizzie" Olivia says. Olivia walks to the corner of the room, and picks up the guitar. She begins to play it, and gets ready to sing. Olivia: You better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list He's checking it twice He's gonna find out who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming to town You better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming to town He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows when you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake Oh, you better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming to town Little toy dolls that cuddle and coo Elephants, boats, and kiddy cars, too Santa Claus is coming to town He sees you when you're sleeping He knows when you're awake He knows when you've been bad or good So be good for goodness sake Oh, you better watch out You better not cry You better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming to town He's making a list Checking it twice Gonna find out who's naughty or nice Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming to town Oh, you better not pout I'm telling you why Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming Santa Claus is coming to town To town. As the song finishes, Lizzie claps, and Olivia puts the guitar back down. "Night," Olivia says, turning off the light. ---- Marley enters the Choir Room the next day, and sees the club are already seated. "I need your help!" "With what?" Leah asks. "So, my mum loves the Christmas song Jingle Bells, and I was thinking that we sing it to her in the auditorium!" "Why will your mum go to the auditorium?" asks Rocky. "She works here, she's a canteen lady," Marley says. "You know this, guys!" "Yes, but why will she be in the auditorium?" Rocky asks. "Oh, I understand you now. See, when I was in sophomore year, I sang to her in there, and every year she goes to check, to see if I'll do it again," Marley says. "I say let's do it!" Aidan says. ---- Olivia wakes up the next day, and looks at the clock in her room, which reads 10:47am. She quickly gets out of bed, and journeys downstairs. The whole of her family are sitting at the table, and she goes to join them. "Why didn't you wake me?" she asks. "We slept through our alarm," explains Olivia's father. "We woke up about half an hour ago, and let you have the day off." "Thanks!" Olivia says, hugging him. "I'm going to go have a shower". She walks into her room, where she sees her sister has put the guitar she played the night before. She picks it up, and begins to strum. ---- In the auditorium, Marley's mum walks in, to see the club on the stage. Excitedly, she takes a seat, and watches her daughter perform. Marley with New Directions: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh Kai and Jason: Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh Back at Olivia's house, she is singing the same song, still strumming on her guitar. Olivia: Hey, dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh O'er the fields we go laughing all the way, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Olivia and Natalie: Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright What fun it is to ride and sing a sleighing song tonight Kyle and Sophia with New Directions: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh Hey, jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle all the way Oh, what fun it is to ride in a one horse open sleigh Marley and Olivia with New Directions: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jing, jing Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle, jingle Jingle bells, jingle bells, jing, jing Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle, jingle bells Kai and Jason: A day or two ago, I thought I'd take a ride And soon Miss Fanny Bright was seated by my side The horse was lean and lank, misfortune seemed his lot We got into a drifted bank and then we got upsot, upsot? 'Marely and Olivia with New Directions: Jingle bells, jingle bells, jing, jing Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle, jing Jingle bells, jingle bells, jing, jing Jingle bells, jingle bells, jingle, jingle Sophia and Natalie with New Directions: Dashing through the snow in a one horse open sleigh Over the fields we go laughing all the way, ha, ha, ha, ha, ha Bells on bob tails ring, making spirits bright Marley, Olivia and New Directions: What fun it is to laugh and sing a sleighing song tonight THE END Navigational Category:Episodes Category:Season One Episodes Category:Christmas Episodes